No use Fighting Destiny: A Paul and Bella Story
by noncanonqueen
Summary: "For five long years Bella-leech-lover-Swan has been paraded all around the rez and was constantly in my way. Almighty-Alpha-Jake had finally stopped chasing her tail after the millionth time he'd been friend zoned but that didn't stop her from always being around. I swear her scent was impossible to wash away and she was always so damn nice." PaulxBella
**A/N: I'm not so new to this. I've stepped away for a long time. This is a new profile. I won't tell you who I was before lets just start a new and get to loving what we love. Non Canon fan fiction.**

 **This is the first of many I'm going to have in the works through the summer. I'm running unbeated and this is my first run in a very very long time so give me some slack. I love feedback. I love reviews. Hell, I'll even take requests. Let's do this thing. I love you all. -A**

No use Fighting Destiny: A Paul and Bella Story

For five long years Bella-leech-lover-Swan has been paraded all around the rez and was constantly in my way.

Almighty-Alpha-Jake had finally stopped chasing her tail after the millionth time he'd been friend zoned but that didn't stop her from always being around. I swear her scent was impossible to wash away and she was always so damn nice.

Sure, Leah had taken her under her wing and gave her some major bitch lessons. It was a privilege to witness Swan telling off the marshmallow Newton from Forks. Every day for a whole summer he'd asked Swan to go to dinner or a movie. He'd follow it up by saying as friends but everyone could see he wanted more than friendship.

Swan wasn't horrible to look at and that summer put some images in my spank bank but seeing her tell Newton she'd rather jump off a cliff, again, then go on a date with him was priceless. He sputtered and tried to recover the moment by going in for a kiss when Swan kneed him in the balls.

The whole pack had been out that day, enjoying the warmth and howls rang out down the beach as Newton hit the sand. He didn't come back for a while and suddenly Swan needed a new job.

Life hadn't changed much for me in five years. Some of the guys settled into their perfect lives but not me. There were different girls every night if I wanted and sometimes I'd partake in the goodies dangled in front of me. Other times I'd spend with my pack. Work. Patrol. Pack. Pussy. That was my life until now.

It was a normal day. I was up at the ass crack of dawn for patrol to relieve tweedle Dee and tweedle dumb, otherwise know as Embry and Quil, I ran my routes, up toward the Swan house in Forks and along the border of the old Leech Crypt. After that, I grabbed a bite at Emily's and went home for a nap. I had an afternoon job and wanted a few uninterrupted hours of sleep before heading out. Then my doorbell rang. I ignored it. Then came some very loud knocking. I still ignored it. Then she plowed into my house like a tornado, screaming at me at the top her lungs.

I jumped out of bed and scrambled to find clothes before she came through the door but it was too late. She swung open my bedroom door and I could practically smell the fury rolling off of her in waves.

"Tell me it's not true, Paul. Tell me right now." Swan may be five foot tall and only a hundred pounds soaking wet but she was an emotional chick.

"Back it up, Little Bird," I cooed at her in an attempt to placate her anger, "now tell me what I did to make you so mad."

I was looking for my shorts, aware that my nakedness hadn't distracted my visitor. Once I found them and pulled them over my legs to rest on my hips, I was poked repeatedly in the chest. Apparently, I'd screwed a few of Swan's former classmates and one of them ran into Swan and was boasting about my sexual prowess. Not to pat myself on the back or anything but I've never left a woman unsatisfied.

Swan was still poking and ranting and raving about fake blonde hair and fake tits.

If I was more awake I would have been impressed and a little more turned on hearing the word tits pass Swan's lips.

I also should have felt ashamed that I literally had no idea who she was talking about.

"What's it matter who I sleep with anyway, Little Bird," I sneered in her direction, rubbing the remnants of sleep from my eyes before continuing, "if I didn't know better, I'd say the Little Bird was jealous."

The poking stopped when I realized I'd been circling her like prey but all that ceased when Swan let out a kitten like growl, "you stupid, insensitive, egotistical..." the insults kept firing and then so did other things in my room.

Maybe she broke her finger poking my rock hard chest.

When a pillow hit me in the face, I lost it. I tackled Swan onto my bed and pinned her down. By making her immobile, I also stopped the assault on my body.

As I inhaled a breath to cease the shaking in my bones, I smelled the sweetest torture. If I thought Swan's scent was impossible to escape before, the scent of her arousal was beyond comprehension. I let out a small wolf like whine and only then did her yelling stop.

"Are you even listening to me, Lahote?" She was struggling under my hold, wiggling her tiny body and that wasn't helping matters any.

"I'm listening, Swan. I'm just distracted by this delectable scent coming from between your legs." She screeched and fought under me once again so I ran my nose up the side of her neck, savoring the tart and womanly scent.

"Paul?" She called, obviously trying to catch my attention but I liked how my name came off her lips in a breathy moan. "Paul, look at me."

As if commanded, I did. I looked at Swan and then I couldn't stop. Her mouth was moving but there was a ringing in my ears, and I'd become immobile. Had her eyes always looked like that? Had this perfect, tiny, beautiful woman been within my reach for years? Fuck. No. No imprint mojo. I knew Swan was bangable. I spanked my meat to her on the regular. But those eyes. They said so damn much.

"I have to go." I let go of Bella's arms, inspecting them for bruises. Oh fuck, tell me I didn't hurt her. I had to get out of this house.

Her scent.

Those eyes.

Fuck. Those eyes. How had I never seen them before?

I had to of. This wasn't possible.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"I'll be back. Don't, don't leave Little Bird." I called from the hallway as I tried to escape my home before I escaped my skin.

I heard her trying to follow after me but I was faster. Stepping off my back porch and into the woods, I felt my bones crack and heard my clothes shredding.

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fucking shit. Tell me I didn't just do that._

I let my thoughts wander to that moment. Replaying it over and over. I really _saw_ Bella Swan. Not the leech lover. Not Jake's girl. My girl. My imprint. My everything.

That was when I realized I wasn't alone. I heard the growl just before I felt the impact but it was the scream from behind me that stopped me from instinctively fighting back.

"Paul!" My name again fell from Bella's lips.

I turned my head to see tears running down her cheeks. She had come off my back porch and was slowly approaching the giant Jake wolf that was kicking my ass.

I let out a whine when Jake got a good hit and my Little Bird started picking up pine cones and sticks, throwing them at Jake.

"Jacob Black, stop it!" She screamed between throws.

She was strong. She was brave. She was mine.

I heard Leah and Seth in my house before I saw them and I knew they'd get Bella away safely, so I turned to the wolf who dared challenge me in front of my mate. Letting out a nasty snarl, I tackled him into the woods, sinking my teeth into his hind leg all while letting my mind think of everything I wanted to do to my Little Bird. Cause she was MINE. He'd learn that today.

* * *

For what felt like the longest time, I've been waiting for this moment. Bella Swan is my best friend. Alpha-Superior-Pants likes to claim 'best friend' status but she and I knew very differently.

At first, I was indifferent to the vampire magnet of a girl but then I actually spoke to her and truly listened to what she said. She and I were very much alike. Both of us enduring broken hearts as well as a taste of unrequited love and our biggest similarity was the fear of being in love.

Bella and I were roommates, sisters and best friends when Charlie married mom three years ago. They moved to his house in Forks while Seth and I stayed in La Push. It wasn't long before Bella escaped down here with us. She came in with a duffle bag mumbling about newlyweds.

Once Bella moved in, she implemented family dinners and what she called "sibling dinners." I blamed her only child syndrome for her compulsive behaviors. So Mom, Charlie, Seth, Bella and I had dinner every week and Bella , Seth and I had our own dinner whenever schedules allowed .

It was the first sibling night that Bella and I solidified our sisterly bond. Long story short, Sam had come into my house, unwelcomed of course, demanding Seth and I join them for a 'pack only' dinner at his home. Emily's house. Bella threw a frying pan at him. I howled with laughter as she laid into him about shoving Emily in my face and about her 'Jake approved' sibling nights, claiming she didn't need Sam's approval since she'd gotten what she wanted from Alpha-Superior-Pants. It was the funniest thing I'd ever seen. Bella was brave, stupid but brave and she stood up for her family.

When Bella drunkenly admitted to finding Paul Lahote, pack man-whore, irresistible, I'd spit my soda literally in her face. She cried about how she couldn't love Jake the 'right way' and how 'normal' boys didn't get her motor running. Apparently, Paul did though. Gag. Tit for tat, I ended up telling Bella how I felt about Embry Call and she took it upon herself to play cupid and get us together. She kept saying it would be great, that it would be perfect. It took eight months for me to admit it out loud to anyone besides Bella and for me to accept an actual date from Embry. I hate when she's right.

Bella was trouble. Not only was she a supernatural magnet, but human boys liked to give her a hard time too. The Forks boys flocked to her and she detested them. I started giving her self defense lessons after her 'co-worker' felt her up at the Christmas party at work.

Paul was oblivious to Bella most of the time but everyone noticed how he went on whoring binges after spending more than twenty minutes around her. I hadn't noticed it until Embry pointed it out.

Bella had pulled me from the darkness, so I needed to return the favor. Sam had made the comment that Paul hadn't -actually- looked at Bella and it got me thinking. It was easy to find a Forks hootchie that Paul had banged, so I offered her, well threatened her, a bit of a deal. She got free car maintenance at the Pack's garage for a year and she got to torment Bella all at the same time. I wonder if I could persuade Embry to cut her break lines...

Bella had come home last night ranting and raving about the Forks girl. She was murderous and drunk. By the end of the night, she'd decided to seek out Paul and either kill him or seduce him. I'm not even sure she knew which.

Jared could see Paul's house from his bedroom window and when Bella walked into the house this afternoon we were all there. Everyone had been part of this plan, well except one major factor I'd forgotten. The Supreme Alpha. Fuck.

I'd run out of Jared's house barefooted, dragging Seth with me to save our sister. I'd just come out of the back door when Paul and Jake went rolling into the forest.

Bella fell to the ground in a fit of tears and I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame.

"It's okay sister," I whispered to her.

"He imprinted on me and ran, Leah," she took a breath and continued, "after all this time, all we had to do was look at each other."

She let out a humorless laugh and moved away from my embrace. "I have to go to work. I'll be home later."

Then she was gone. Seth looked at me with his hands up in surrender. Paul was going to come back looking for her and what were we supposed to tell him? He'd tear the whole reservation apart looking for her. Hell, he'd scour the state if he had to. Bella Swan was either in more trouble than she'd ever been in or she was going to have the best time of her life.

* * *

After metaphorically licking our wounds, Alpha-Jackass and I went our separate ways. He understood what had happened and knew he couldn't fuck with it. There was nothing he could do. Only Little Bird could decide.

I thought I'd be coming home to a wonderful sight, my imprint, hopefully naked and possibly cooking me food. No, she couldn't cook naked. That would be dangerous. Either way, my mind was coming up with a million ways to defile Bella Swan. Instead, I'm greeted with a punch in the face from Leah and I spot Seth on my couch stuffing his face, leaving crumbs everywhere.

"What the fuck was that for, Clearwater?" I asked my imprint's sister.

"My sister obviously," she huffed out a breath, blowing her bangs up before they fell back into her eyes, "She went to work while you went off and had a pissing contest with Jake."

I rolled my neck in frustration. I really hated Swan's job. If Newton was bad, this little maggot she worked with was worse. He hung on every word she said and always seemed to pop up where she was. He was a stalker.

"When's she done? I'll catch a nap and deal with this bullshit later." I waved my hand in the air, shifting from foot to foot, instantly feeling anxious about my imprint's arrival.

Leah glared at me and stomped out of the house, not bothering to answer me. I looked to Seth for an answer and he just shrugged his shoulders and kept eating.

Little Bird never showed up that day or the next or even the one after that. I couldn't keep my human skin together and spent most of my time in the woods. Not a single member of the pack would come near me and I didn't blame them. I was beyond help.

I heard her laugh before I saw her. I wanted to run to her to inhale that sweet scent, maybe kiss her face off but no. I wouldn't. She thought she could ignore me, well I could ignore her straight back,

Another week passed before Leah showed up on my doorstep. I was laying in the living room, wolf'd out, not giving a shit about who would bother to walk into my house. She kicked me in the ribs and then threw a frying pan at me. I'd seen Bella do that to Sam once in the pack mind link but I think Leah throws harder.

Now she's yelling at me and I can't comprehend what she's wailing about. Not long after her arrival, her Knight in Spotted fur arrives to drag her away. Before he leaves though I heard him whisper back to me, "She needs you. Come by the house."

I managed to crawl out my back door sometime the next morning and into the forest and allowed the tug on my heart to guide me. Before long, I was in the Clearwater's backyard. It was an unusually sunny day and there she was. Bella Swan laid out on a blanket reading a book, popping grapes in her mouth every once in awhile. I decided to watch her for a while, trying to see what Embry was talking about. She didn't need me. She seemed fine. This imprint bullshit wasn't affecting her.

As if she could sense me, she looked in the direction where I was hidden. She stared for longer than was necessary before returning to her book. That didn't last long, she threw it across the yard and laid on her back on the blanket, glaring up at the sky with small huffs of breath.

Before long, she made her way into the house, shoulders hunched and a sad frown pulling at her lips. I forced myself to think of my human form, demanding basically that the wolf inside me allow me to speak to Bella. I couldn't do that on four paws. I needed to use real words. To touch her to feel her body against mine.

Silently, and completely naked, I entered the Clearwater home and heard the shower going upstairs. I knew no one else was home so it could only be Bella. Opening the door, I heard her sniffle and I realized her scent was only intensified by the heat. I opened the shower curtain to find Bella with her knees to her chest sitting on the bottom of the tub. The room was steamy, the water way too hot for her, so I climbed in and picked her up. She didn't protest, just snuggled into me and I began to wash her. Words weren't spoken as I took care of my imprint. They weren't needed but eventually we'd have to talk about all of it.

Carrying Bella to her room after her shower, I laid her on the bed before climbing in next to her. Her eyes were closed, lips pursed in confusing and I reached out to touch her cheek, just barely. Feeling bold, I pressed my lips into hers and she melted against me. Following my instincts I rolled onto my back and pulled Bella on top of me, my arms encircled around her small waist. She responded enthusiastically never once protesting my touch. Before long, we were lost in one another, in a haze. Not a word was spoken, just our bodies doing the talking for us. We solidified our bond and I knew without a shadow of a doubt I'd never allow myself to be away from Bella again.

* * *

After my patrol, I wanted to check on Bella. I hadn't pushed her since the whole Paul thing. She seemed to be going through the motions, taking each day in stride and refusing to go and visit Paul. They both were too stubborn for their own good. Unfortunately, there was also a pool about how long they'd last staying away from each other. Some of the others had bet on hours, days, weeks. Jake went as far as to bet that Bella would move across the country to get away from Paul. Alpha-Sour-Pants was in denial. My day for the bet had come and gone. I even went as far as going by Paul's house and beating his wolf form with a frying pan. Nothing seemed to work.

I was coming off of a 12 hour patrol and I was exhausted but I loved my sister and I knew if something like this, knock on wood, was to happen to me with Embry, she'd be right there with me every chance she got. When I stepped into the house I smelled a very Paul-like scent everywhere. Following it to Bella's room, I opened the door as quietly as I could. Inside, there they lay, completely naked. With the opening of the door came a small draft which caused Bella to shift impossibly closer to Paul. That set off a chain of events I will never be able to unsee. Paul trapped Bella under him, ran his hand down her leg and hiked it over his hip and then I watched his back muscles tense as he thrust forward forcing Bella's headboard to bang on the wall. I heard a loud growl and a "mine" reverberate around the room before I was able to close the door. When I turned around I was surprised to see a smirking Embry standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I never took you for the voyeuristic type, Lee-Lee," He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, leading me toward the stairs.

"Shut up. We are never talking about that again." I growled and took the steps two at a time when I heard Bella screaming out Paul's name.

A laughing Embry followed me to the forest where we started our game of tag where I purposely let him catch me. It was good for his fragile male ego and I tended to enjoy when Embry's possessive side came out.

* * *

1 year later…

"Little Bird if we don't leave now, we're going to be late!" I called up to the bedroom of _our_ house.

It had taken three weeks for Bella to move in with me well, for Leah to basically tell her to move in with me, in the nicest, most sisterly way. According to Leah, Bella's a screamer. I liked it.

"This is all your fault!" I heard from the bedroom and I rolled my eyes. Everything is my fault lately. "I just bought this dress and now it doesn't fit. Leah's going to kill me."

Yeah, I knocked her up. It wasn't all my fault. I blame Black. He wouldn't stop giving her the eyes. Every time he laid his eyes on her, I had to claim my Little Bird. Now she's four months pregnant and already bigger than Emily's six month pregnant belly. Each time someone tells her she's going to give birth to a litter of pups I get a death glare and threats of sleeping on the couch. I'll take it, all of it, because it means she smells like me. She's round with my child, maybe children, the Forks doc is a quack.

"Babe! Leah's going to be halfway to her honeymoon if we don't leave now!" I call again, knowing I'm going to get the death glare once again.

Before I can finish though, Bella's coming down the steps, not waddling, she's glowing. She's beautiful. Perfect. She's mine.

"I look like a house," Bella's bottom lip pouts out and I want to kiss it which will lead to a whole nother set of reasons why we'd be late.

"You look amazing."

There aren't words to describe her. Things haven't always been this perfect. Bella and I can fight like cats and dogs when we want to. After that first night, if we weren't screaming at each other we were naked in a bed or near any flat surface. It was hard, it's still hard. We're adjusting to the idea of a baby joining our family.

Bella liked to talk about destiny and how from the beginning we were meant for each other. I mean, I turn into a giant wolf and fight vampires so I guess anything is possible. Bella is mine and that's all that matters to me.

Embry finally wrangled Leah into marrying him. It wasn't easy. He had to have asked her at least twenty times before she said yes. I'd never seen Leah so vulnerable before but when she broke down in Bella's lap, crying about the possibility of Embry leaving her, I selfishless felt content knowing I'd never allow Bella to feel that way.

Joining the wedding party, I looked around and realized this whole giant mess of a pack was my family. I'd gone from manwhore extraordinaire to a soon to be dad and family man. It was amazing to notice all the changes and looking at my girl, standing next to her sister, with a giant smile on her face, I knew, maybe she was right, there's no use fighting our destiny and she's mine.


End file.
